1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas radiation burner, and more particularly, to a gas radiation burner and a controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for supplying air sufficiently to accelerate combustion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a gas radiation burner provided to a gas oven or range is a device for cooking in a manner of heating an object by radiant waves. In this case, the radiant waves are generated from a radiant body that is heated as a mixed gas burns. This mixed gas includes gas and air.
In particular, since a glass is placed over the gas radiation burner, the glass can prevent the flame from being externally exposed. Therefore, a fire accident can be prevented. In addition, the gas radiation burner facilitates cleaning to enhance its convenience for use.
An example of a gas radiation burner 10 according to a related art is explained in detail with reference to FIG. 1 as follows.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a gas radiation burner according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a gas radiation burner according to a related art mainly includes a mixing pipe 2, a burner body 7 having a burner pot 4 and a burner housing 8, a burner mat 6, and a glass 10.
The mixing pipe 2 provides a space into which a gas fuel and air are introduced to be primarily mixed. In this case, the gas fuel is sprayed from a nozzle 1 that configures a gas supply member. In addition, the air is introduced into the mixing pipe 2 by a spray pressure of the gas fuel to be mixed therein.
The burner pot 4 is connected to the mixing pipe 2 via its bottom to provide a space, into which the mixed gas supplied from the mixing pipe 2 is introduced to be burnt therein. Therefore, the gas fuel and air included in the mixed gas introduced from the mixing pipe 2 are mixed together more uniformly.
The burner mat 6 is mounted on a mounting part 5 provided over the burner pot 4. The burner mat 6 plays a role as a radiant body that generates radiant waves when the mixed gas introduced into the burner pot 4 burns.
The burner housing 8 plays a role as a body of the gas radiation burner. The burner pot 4 is locked to the burner housing 8. An object to be heated is placed on the burner housing 8. In this case, the burner housing 8 is provided with a circular opening 9 through which radiant energy emitted from the burner mat 6 passes.
In addition, the glass 10 is placed on the burner housing 8. The object to be heated is placed onto the glass 10. Besides, an outlet 11 is provided within the burner housing 8. Therefore, an exhaust gas produced from burning the mixed gas is discharged via the outlet 11.
An operation of the above-configured gas radiation burner is explained as follows.
First of all, a user puts an object to be heated onto the glass 10 and then activates the gas radiation burner.
Subsequently, a gas fuel and air are introduced into the mixing pipe 2 respectively. The introduced gas fuel and air are supplied to the burner pot 5 and mixed together therein. The mixed gas is then sprayed via the burner mat 6.
Simultaneously, the mixed gas is ignited by a prescribed ignition means (not shown in the drawings) and is then burnt on the burner mat 6. As the mixed gas is burnt, the burner mat 6 is heated to emit radiant energy. Therefore, the object put on the glass 10 is heated by the generated radiant energy.
In this case, an exhaust gas generated from the combustion of the mixed gas at about 500° C. or higher is discharged via the outlet 11 provided within the burner housing 8.
However, the related art gas radiation burner has the following problems.
First of all, in the related art gas radiation burner, when the gas fuel is supplied to the burner pot, air necessary for combustion is supplied by a pressure difference around the gas fuel. In particular, if the gas is sprayed into the mixing pipe from the nozzle, a flowing speed of the gas fuel introduced into the mixing pipe is considerably high. Therefore, a low pressure is generated around the gas fuel. In this case, the air in a static state around the nozzle has a relatively high pressure to be sucked into the mixing pipe by the fluid pressure difference.
Yet, since the air is supplied by the air pressure difference only in the related art gas radiation burner, it is unable to supply the air sufficiently in case that a considerable amount of heat is needed. Therefore, incomplete combustion takes place in the burner body to reduce combustion efficiency and increase exhaust gas containing carbon monoxide (CO) injurious to human health.
Secondly, since the air introduced into the burner body is supplied only if the fuel is introduced into the burner body, after the fuel combustion ends, the mixed gas of the fuel and air within the burner body still remain. The mixed gas remaining within the burner body becomes ignited abruptly in case of re-ignition of the burner, which may lead to an explosion. Hence, the safety of the burner is not guaranteed.
Thirdly, even if the fuel combustion is terminated in the related art gas radiation burner, since the burner mat provided to the burner body keeps emitting radiant heat, the temperature of the glass on the burner body keeps rising. Hence, the object to be heated on the glass is overheated and a room temperature rises.